oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
This quest does not need to be completed to utilise the Fairy rings system; only a portion must be completed (there are no skill requirements). A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen is the second quest in the . Details Thieving * Farming (boostable with Garden pie at level 46) * Herblore (boostable with Botanical pie at level 53) :Note: Players do not require any of the skill requirements to use the fairy rings. You only need to complete the quest up to a point to unlock the ability to use them. However, building fairy rings in player-owned house require quest completion. |items = *A Dramen or Lunar staff *A vial of water *A pestle and mortar Recommended: *Combat equipment and good food *Restore potions (for restoring drained combat stats if really needed) |kills = *Gorak (level 145)—possibly multiple |recommended = Amulet of Glory/Necklace of Passage for easy access to fairy rings}} Walkthrough Ungrateful farmer Warning: Do not pickpocket before you start the quest, or you won't be able to continue for 15 minutes of in-game time. To start, talk to in the . He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown, so wait until your quest menu says his crops have had plenty of time to grow; this takes approximately five and a half minutes of logged in time. Talk to him again. He informs you rather crossly that there is still something wrong with the crops, not believing your story about fairies and accusing you of creating this problem. Agree to investigate for him. Surprise! Go to , and head toward 's grotto, just north of the bank. Walk in, and you'll see a short cutscene. On the ground and next to one of the potion shelves is Fairy ; pick it up. Studying the certificate reveals its back, which is covered with strange fairy symbols. Talk to the , south of the bank. She will tell you that she's seen similar inscriptions on a sign near the mysterious ruins - the (You have to go there and read the sign!) in Southern Zanaris, shortly past the tanglefoot area . The inscriptions are south of the altar, on the wall, next to a tree. You must look at the sign and study the certificate If you were to translate it, the back of the certificate reads: Unlocking fairy rings Talk to the in the 's throne room located next to the slayer master. Ask him what happened to the Queen, to which he visibly starts panicking and rushes to say that he will create a search party for her. Ask him both questions, and then agree to return to him once you've found the queen. The Godfather gives you permission to use the to locate the queen. He asks you to speak to the outside the room to learn more about the rings. After talking to the Co-ordinator and being informed of the vast history of the fairy rings and the queen, head south-west to the fountains where you should see a fairy ring. Talk to . After that, use the fairy rings while wielding a (or a if you have partially or fully completed ). :You may now use the fairy rings throughout RuneScape without finishing the quest, if you'd prefer.'' :See the 'fairy rings' guide for all the possible combinations. Regrouping With in your inventory, use the four times in sequence. You will need to repeat this sequence each time you wish to visit the Fairy Queen's hideout. '''Once you have done it correctly once, the sequence of four appears as an option at the bottom of the auto teleports lists—you still need to do all four teleports. # (Islands: South of ) # (Islands: south of ) # (un-attached code, will not teleport you anywhere) # (Islands: s near , or 's location) If you end up on an island with some penguins, you either made a mistake entering the codes '''or you do not have Fairy Nuff's certificate. You may also have skipped deciphering the certificate's message or simply missed one code in the sequence. You should hopefully be in the 's . Just go up the path, and head to the north-eastern room. Talk to who, along with , informs you that the queen is not well because the has hurt her by not returning her . As her essence is drained, she cannot retaliate without obtaining the secateurs, which you accept to bring back. Head back to Zanaris, and pickpocket the . This requires level 40 to be completed successfully. If you fail, you will be teleported outside Zanaris. A quick way to get back to Zanaris, is necklace of passage to Wizards Tower, there's a fairy ring directly behind the tower. Try pickpocketing from behind or the side, and make sure neither of his henchmen are looking directly at you. You should get a golden . Also, at this point, you will see s patrolling Zanaris. :Warning: Make sure you get and then give the secateurs to Fairy Nuff before mixing the , or you'll have to get the ingredients all over again! Magic essence Back at the fairy hideout, talk to , and give her the . She will use them to rejuvenate the queen, but they do not work completely. Nuff tells you that she needs a certain potion to replenish the queen's missing life energy. To make the potion, you need to collect some s and . Star flower Return to the and use the code , which transports you to a . Move around for about two minutes whilst the s grow. You can pass the time by talking to the who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick a star flower when ready (49 needed), and add your harvest to the (57 needed—however, if you are boosting, wait until you have the because you need 57 Herblore to finish the potion). Gorak claws Return to , and withdraw any and , along with around 10 pieces of good . Goraks are very accurate, so take the best you have. They are aggressive, but luckily, they are not located in a , therefore you can only fight one at at time. However, by remaining in the fairy ring, they will not be aggressive until they are attacked. :* Note: that do not work against s, but you may use boosting prayers. :* Additional note: It is possible to safespot the goraks (see picture). It may prove a bit difficult, since they are aggressive, so be extra careful if you are low levelled. At the Zanaris , use the sequence to get to another plane full of goraks. You must have the in your inventory for this to work! They are level 145 or 149 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them, eating food when necessary and drink s if needed until you get a . To leave, equip your staff of choice and teleport to Zanaris using the right-click option on the fairy ring. Crush the claw with a to get . The final scene Mix the and into a to make a potion (57 needed). Return to the , use a dose of the magic essence potion on the , who finally regains her senses. As the queen angrily prepares to return to and take back her throne, and remind her that the has thugs and s at his disposal. His "army" has her easily outclassed, compared to her Majesty's small band of loyalists (many of whom are injured). The queen realises the flaw in the plan, and accepts the advice and allows the Fairy Godfather to remain Zanaris' ruler for the time being. Congratulations! Quest completed! Rewards Herblore experience * Thieving experience *An antique lamp granting 2,500 experience in any skill over level 30 *Access to the fairy rings network *Access to Fairy Fixit's Fairy Enchantment shop }}Note: There are five Medium entries requiring travel to a fairy ring which can be completed once fairy rings are unlocked: ( ); + ( ); ( ); ( ) Music unlocked * - Fairy Resistance hideout * - Cosmic plane * - Gorak plane Required for completing *The cipher clue "GBJSZ RVFFO" during a hard clue (see ). Trivia *This quest goes by a few similar names in RuneScape: **'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry, and in the Quest Journal control panel. **'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the . *If you use on one of the sheep in , your character will ask the sheep if it knows what the strange markings mean, to which the sheep will say: "The human's found some symbols and doesn't know what they mean so now it's cross-examining me and spoiling my routine!" This is possibly a reference to the TV show Lamb Chop's Play Along, as it can be sang in the same manner as the show's ending theme, "The Song That Never Ends", which is sung by a sheep puppet. *If you use on one of the cows in , your character will ask the cow if it knows what the strange markings mean, to which the cow will say: "Can't the human take a hint? I've been ignoring you! Do you think I would ignore you if I wanted to discuss your Rorschach ink-blots?" in reference to the famous . *The has a right click option of "Pick-pocket" rather than "Pickpocket" like most other NPCs. Category:Fairy Tale quest series